Various solutions exist for lifting a dinghy onboard a carrier boat and for supporting the dinghy on the carrier boat. By lifting the dinghy out of the water and accommodating the dinghy onboard the carrier boat, more space is given to surrounding boats in a harbour and the dinghy can be protected from being scraped and crushed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,783 A discloses a securing arrangement with two generally circular support rings for securing a dinghy to a boat. Each support ring is secured to a swim platform via a support arm and an attachment member. With this securing arrangement, after being lifted out of the water, the dinghy can be positioned such that the tapered rear end portions of the side pontoons project partially downwardly through the openings of the rings.
Although the securing arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,783 A enables a support of the dinghy in an upright position on the boat, it is difficult to bring the dinghy into this position since the dinghy has to be lifted out of the water and positioned in the securing arrangement without any assistance from the securing arrangement.